gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Tere
All of this is copy-pasted from Tere's form, and because Eliza doesn't know anything else she'll just put WIP on everything else she doesn't know o-O Appearance He takes on two appearances: One of a bell and one of a human. In his bell form, he is a large brass bell at about 61 centimetres in height. He has a chain with a hook at the end which he can use to hook himself onto things and when he rests he hangs on just about anything. His chain is the only part of him he can move around freely. The bell is very well polished and it is said that if you look at your reflection in it you can see your future self. His bell form is a kind of dormant form and he sleeps in his bell appearance. He may also become this form when frightened. In his human form he is much taller at 165 cm and he appears to be quite thin. He has a tan complexion and brown eyes. His black hair is always tied into a ponytail. He is most often seen wearing one of two outfits. His default outfit is a golden yellow robe with sleigh bells sewn into the hem, and a pair of sandals. He also has a more casual outfit. In this outfit he wears a golden yellow shirt along with some baggy khaki shorts and sandals. In both of his outfits he has a necklace with a silver bell. In his human form, he still retains some traits of a bell. If you listen closely while he is speaking you may hear the faint sound of bells chiming. Personality Tere acts before he thinks and can say things without meaning them. He can be loud and annoying at times, but he is usually silent most of the time. He’s very observant and often likes to watch from the sidelines. He doesn’t like to trust people so it’s hard to get to know him. He can be an entirely new person to people he is close to. He loves to make jokes and can be very playful. However, he has issues with loyalty and sometimes cannot trust even those closest to him. Backstory He lived in a small town with his sister and father. He loved his family very much and loved to play with them, until one day he fell ill. At the heart of the town was a large bell that townsfolk made wishes upon. Tere’s sister decided to wish on the bell in hopes that it would heal her brother. When she woke up the next morning, she found an ambrosia flower by her bed. Assuming it was some miracle herb from the bell she immediately had Tere consume it. The bell mysteriously disappeared from the town but Tere had become a god of bells. Scared and confused, the deity Tere abandoned the town and found an old clock tower in which he now resides. Trivia * Tere is one of the two people to whom Jenny has admitted that she is a vampire. Category:Galaxian will bite Category:Galaxian WON'T bite Category:Work in progress